A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise
| runtime = 93 minutes | country = Belgium France | language = English }} A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (titled Sammy's Great Escape in the UK; , literally "Sammy's adventures 2") is a 2012 English-language Belgian-French animated film sequel to the 2010 animated film A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures. The sequel features the voice talents of Kaitlyn Maher, Khary Payton and Carlos Alazraqui. Plot Sammy and Ray are supervising their new grandchildren, when seagulls attack them and both Sammy and Ray and two of their grandchildren Ella and Ricky are captured on trawler. While Ella and Ricky are separated and sent to the seabed, Sammy and Ray are taken to an aquarium with Lulu, a lobster with dissociative identity disorder and Jimbo a bug-eyed blobfish. Escape plans are run and tried by the leading seahorse Big D. Ella and Ricky set out with Annabel and Margaret, the pink octopus mother and daughter in order to rescue their grandfathers, getting chased by a pair of barracudas when they get there. After much communication trouble, Ella and Ricky interpret from Sammy that in order to escape the aquarium several squids expel ink into the ventilation system, while all the aquarium inhabitants play dead. Before initiating the escape plan, Sammy and Ray get the tyrannical Big D out of the way. The reluctant aquarium manager opens the emergency doors allowing all sea creatures out to freedom. Cast *Kaitlyn Maher as Ella *Carter Hastings as Ricky *Alan Shearman (Johnny Wesley) as Sammy *Khary Payton (Thomas Lee) as Ray *Dino Andrade as Manuel Hogfish *Alanna Ubach (Bridget Gonzalez) as Hogfish Consuelo and Penguin Rosie *Carlos Alazraqui (Dennis O'Connor) as Big D and Penguin Maurice *Camille Labadie as Annabel (Baby Octopus) *Bridget Hoffman (Deanna Basque) as Margaret (Mother Octopus) *Joe J. Thomas as Lulu (The Lobster) *Bill Parks as Jimbo *Eric Bauza (Jaylen Ahmadyar) as Manager Additional voices *Cinda Adams as Veterinarian *Robin Atkin Downes (George Babbit) as Diver *Roxanne Reese as Rita *Grey DeLisle (Millie Mup) as Shelly *Cam Clarke (Clark Kelly) as Seagull 1 *Kyle Hebert as Seagull 2 *Douglas Ryan Roth as Seagull 3 *Lex Lang as Big Frenchman *Michael McConnohie as Security Guard *Mari Devon (Jane Alan) as Female Patron 1 (American Woman) *Keegan Cameron Thomas as Female Patron 1's Son (American Boy) *Elisa Gabrielli as Female Patron 2 *John Kassir (Michel Goldstein) as Moray eel Marco & Seagull 4 *Joey D'Auria (Joseph W. Terry) as Moray eel Phillippe *Darren Capozzi as Tremaine *Eric Bauza (Jaylen Ahmadyar) and Jimmy Zoppi (Matt Hart) as Rayfish brothers *Patrick Seitz as Toots *Sam Riegel (Michael Philip) as Jail fish Jax *Lara Cody (Lauren Valente) as Big D's girlfriend (Tang fish) *Doug Stone as Albert (Hammerhead shark) *Chris Ciulla & Jon Ferrante as Russian Snowcrabs *Terri Douglas as Little Fish (Cuttlefish) *Willie James Warren Jr. and Mario Anthony as Jamaican Fishermen *Domonic Paris (Sirap Mod) as Large Fisherman *Michael Sun Lee as Japanese Fisherman Soundtrack The soundtrack for the film includes various songs by various artists, including the musical score for the film from Ramin Djawadi. American country singer Darius Rucker contributed the song "True Believers", which is included in the original soundtrack and the North American direct-to-video release of the film. Greyson Chance's song "Stranded" is instead heard in the releases of the film outside of the US and Canada. Sequel The film was followed by a second sequel titled Sammy & Co: Turtle Paradise released in 2017. References External links * * Category:2012 films Category:2012 computer-animated films Category:2010s French animated films Category:Animated films about reptiles and amphibians Category:Belgian films Category:Belgian animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Ramin Djawadi Category:Films about turtles Category:Films directed by Ben Stassen Category:French films Category:Sequel films